dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball GT Movie: Broly's Revenge
Dragon Ball GT: Broly's Revenge is a two-hour long movie, and the first (fanfictional) movie in GT. In it, Goku and his friends face a threat of almost unimaginable proportions when Broly is brought back to life by Paragus (who survived the New Planet Vegeta's explosion), and is revived with a power greater than even a Super Saiyan 4. Goku and his friends will need a miracle to defeat Broly now! Summary Beginning The film begins in the year 767 A.D. (just before the Cell Games), with a planet, which we discover is New Planet Vegeta, being torn to bits by a massive planet, known as Comet Camori. As the planet is torn apart, a space pod escapes the doomed world, and flies off into space. Two years after the planet's destruction, in the year 769 A.D., the ship lands on Planet Yardrat, revealing the pilot inside the ship as Paragus, father of Broly. He falls out of his ship and hits the ground, where several aliens discover the fallen man. This begins our story. 24 years later It has been almost 23 years after Broly's defeat, and 21 years after Paragus landed on Planet Yardrat, in the year 790 A.D., and all is well on Earth. After Baby's defeat at the hands of Goku and Earth's explosion caused by the Black Star Dragon Balls, the planet was wished back by the Namekian Dragon Balls. All of those who were killed were brought back to life, and the Planet Plant has been left on Earth's orbit, in case it was ever needed again. At Goku's house, Gohan is training with his father, Goku, the one who defeated Baby. At the Capsule Coorperation, Vegeta is training as hard as he can, in his Super Saiyan 3 form, which he recently achieved. But alas, he can't perfect the transformation no matter what, and he nearly collapses from exhaustion. Trunks asks him if he needs some help, but Vegeta tells him to leave him alone. Meanwhile, on the Planet Yardrat, Paragus, who was now a royal guard, figures out about the Dragon Balls on Earth. Using some of the techniques that he learned on the planet, he teleports to Earth, to set his plan into motion. Broly is Revived! While Paragus is collecting the Earth's Dragon Balls, the Z Fighters are having a reunion. This proves useful to Paragus, as he is able to collect the Dragon Balls without too much of a problem. After gathering the last Dragon Ball, Paragus flies to a small city known as Purple City. He places the Dragon Balls on top of a building, where he summons Shenron. Using the three wishes to his advantage, he wishes Broly to be revived, and he wishes for Broly's hidden potential to be released, resulting in Broly ascending to Legendary Super Saiyan 2. With a power that could rival that of a god's, Broly starts a massive rampage around the city. While all of this is happening, Goku and his friends notice an odd change in the sky, which has turned dark. Goku also discovers that Paragus is alive, and that he has used the Dragon Balls. Then, he and Vegeta sense a presence, one that sends shivers down their spines: Broly. Goku and Vegeta decide to find Broly, while the others also decide to search for the Legendary Super Saiyan. Back at Purple City, things aren't going well. Broly had created a shockwave that had, basically, flattened the entire city, and killing tens of thousands in the process, with one of the fatalities being Paragus. After doing that, he started blasting buildings down, and started to kill everyone, one by one. But just as he was about to kill an entire group of people with a Ki Blast, a ki blast from an unknown source sends his ki blast flying into a mountainside. As Broly looks around, looking for the unknown assailant, he finds the assailant: Pan, who is with Bulla. Broly vs. The 3 Children After looking at the devastation, Pan angrily tells Broly to get off the planet, saying that if he doesn't stop this senseless destruction now, she and her friends would be more than willing to take him out. Broly simply retaliates by stating that they are weak, and that there's nothing they could do about it. Pan, taking offense to that, transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, but when she lands several punches on Broly, none do any damage to him. Broly grabs Pan's arm and tosses her aside, causing her to fly into a large building. Bulla, worried for her friend's sake, rushes to her side. Pan tells him that she's okay, but she says that "...this guy could be stronger than all of us put together. Even if we do put all of our power into our best attacks, he'll just simply survive the blow without a scratch." As Bulla leaves Pan to tend to her wounds, she herself transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. She flies up to Broly, and starts fighting him. But Broly's strength proves too much for both of them, and she lands into a seperate building. Finally, after several minutes of fighting a losing battle, Pan and Bulla both fall under Broly's wrath. He then leaves the children to tend to their injuries, while he searches for Gohan. Gohan's Next While the three children are left to tend to their injuries, Gohan, along with Goten and Trunks, is looking for Broly. He is astonished at the deadly Saiyan's high speed and power level. As the three Saiyans look for Broly, suddenly, Broly stumbles upon them. Gohan is astonished at Broly's massive power level. All three Saiyans then start to fight Broly. Broly's massive power level proves too much for the three young Saiyans. So Gohan is forced to reach his ultimate transformation: Super Saiyan 3. Goten and Trunks are shocked at Gohan's new power. Gohan is able to hold Broly off for a few minutes. But due to the damage he sustained in his Super Saiyan 2 form, he loses his Super Saiyan 3 form after a few minutes. Broly finishes the three Saiyans with a major Eraser Cannon, leaving our warriors to tend to their injuries. Timeline The movie takes place in an alternate version of GT, due to the fact that Gohan had reached Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta was able to reach Super Saiyan 3. It's also an alternate universe scenario to the first Broly movie, since, in the original, Paragus was killed after being crushed to death inside the Power Ball by Broly. Since the movie takes place after the destruction of Earth, the movie is implied to take place in 790 A.D. The date gets more specific when Chi-chi says that it's a beautiful spring day, and Bulma states, "Well, it is May, after all", so the time it takes place in is in May of 790 A.D. Characters Protagonists *Goku *Vegeta *Trunks *Goten *Gohan *Chi-chi *Bulma *Bulla *Pan *Gosan Villains *Paragus *Broly Soundtrack Most of the songs are from the bands Metallica, Slayer, Avenged Sevefold, and Drowning Pool. Some of the songs are from Pantera (like 10's), Disturbed, Megadeth, and Anthrax. One song that plays is "One", by Metallica. It plays when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. See Also *Dragon Ball GT Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Dragon Ball GT